


Trust

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [82]
Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 82 - "I trust you."
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Series: Drabble Collection [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 37





	Trust

"I trust you," Raya said simply, like it wasn't complicated.

But it was.

There was so much history between them - most of it Namaari's own fault.

And yet.

"I trust you," Raya repeated, after noticing Namaari barely reacted to the first one.

There was just something about the way Raya looked at her just now...

It made Namaari believe in her, the way she had when they saved the world.

"I trust you too," Namaari finally replied. It was hard on her, to trust people who weren't from Fang.

But they were all Kumandra now.

Trust was a good thing.


End file.
